1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support or backup roll for supporting hot metal components, more particularly slabs in a continuous casting plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The surfaces of known rolls of this type are usually subjected to very high temperatures through direct contact with the red hot metal which is usually steel. To accomodate the high temperatures, the roll is intensively cooled so that the roll surface directly in contact with the hot metal slab becomes red-hot and is then cooled. The surface of such support rolls are thus subjected to high alternating stresses due to the intensive heating and cooling which produce fissures in the roll surfaces. I have invented a roll for supporting such hot metal components which is of a relatively simple construction and avoids the disadvantages of the prior art while having a greatly increased operating life.